


This is not hide and seek, dammit!

by Okumen



Series: 31 Days (2014) One-to-One Works [6]
Category: Nobunaga The Fool
Genre: 31 Days (2014), Gen, completely random idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked over, and she could have <i>sworn</i> he looked guilty over something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not hide and seek, dammit!

**Author's Note:**

> 31_days community theme:  
> September 19th, 2014 - "Get your ugly ass out here."

Ranmaru was fuming. Wherever Nobunaga went, he always caused some sort of trouble, and somehow, she or Mitsuhide was the ones who had to take responsibility for it. So she was out on a hunt, out to let Nobunaga know just what her opinions was, but now she couldn't find him! He was apparently very good at hiding. Not that she knew all the hiding places, how could she? And he had grown up at this place, so of course he did. And that just made her more angry with him, as if it was Nobunaga's fault that she didn't know where he usually hid when he didn't want to be found. Well, technically, it sort of was, since he was hiding in the first place. He didn't have to, though. She just wanted to give him an earful, and hope he bettered himself (though really, she doubted he even was _capable_ of doing that) it was nothing that had to make him go hide!

She turned her eyes on Hideyoshi, whom startled when she called his name. He looked over, and she could have _sworn_ he looked guilty over something. She walked around the table he was standing by, but only saw drawings of War Armours, nothing else. He still looked guilty though, and it made her suspicious. So she turned her eyes at him, observing him as she questioned him about Nobunaga's whereabouts. He didn't know, apparently.

A few minutes into her interrogation (because he just couldn't stop looking guilty) she noticed something moving, and she looked up to see her target try to sneak out of the cockpit of The Fool. "Nobunaga!!" she shouted, and she could _definitely_ hear him curse as he hurried off. She followed, but soon lost him when he turned a corner. But there was no way he could have gotten to the end of the castle in such a short time! "What in the world..."

She turned, to find Mitsuhide so he could help her find Nobunaga. On her way, she intended to grab Hideyoshi and drag him along, so she could get an explanation. For some reason, however, he, also, was nowhere to be found. "Dammit!"


End file.
